(a) Field
The described technology generally relates a pixel, a display device including the same, and a driving method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display uses an OLED for controlling luminance by current or voltage. The OLED includes an anode layer and a cathode layer for forming an electric field, and an organic light emitting material electric field for emitting light by the electric field.
Generally, an OLED display is classified into either a passive matrix OLED (PMOLED) or an active matrix OLED (AMOLED) according to how the diodes are driven.
In view of resolution, contrast, and operation speed, the AMOLED that is selectively turned on for every unit pixel is preferred for most commercial applications.